Sailor Moon and the 3rd Generation
by deafcat
Summary: An old enemy that was attacking the future comes back to destroy the Sailor Scouts, can the newest scouts come back in time, to help them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The Cosmic Scouts and Elysian Scouts with the exception of Rini are owned  
by Angel Raye.  
  
Sailor Moon and the third Generation  
  
Chapter 1: The Future  
Galaxia was attacking again. She was stronger than ever. All the Sailor Scouts and Cosmic Scouts were  
holding off the enemy with a force field, around the palace.  
Meanwhile, inside the Royal family was discussing their next mode of attack. "There is nothing we can do  
now." Serenity was saying. "We need more help."  
"Yes, but from who" asked Endymion. "The children are not trained enough to help out their parents." he  
added.  
A guard ran in. "Your Magisties, Galaxia's forces have disappeared. Sailor Pluto thinks they might have  
went to the past." he added.  
"How far back in the past" asked Serenity.  
"Looks like back in the twienth century," the guard said.  
Serenity got thinking. She remembered that time when Galaxia came back for a second attack about a year  
after the Cosmic Scouts came back from the past after meeting their parents past selves for the first time.  
"Ok, thank you" she said and the guard left.  
"So what are we going to do." Endymion asked.  
"I remember that time when Galaxia came back to the past for the second battle. There were more scouts  
brought back to the past, but it wasn't by Rini." Serenity said. "I don't remember who brought them back though.  
"Do you think it was the children who went back to the past." Endymion asked.  
"They are the only ones I can think of, and since all the children have their powers now, that they would be  
the only ones that I could think of."  
"Grandma," said Chelsea. "It sounds like us children were the ones who goes back to the past, maybe you  
should let us." she added.  
"I don't know, Chelsea" said Serenity. "I remember that battle, it was pretty intense, especially since I  
didn't know who the scouts were" she added.  
Endymion put his hand on her shoulder. "Now that you think about it, it was the children that went back to  
the past." he said. "It doesn't look like we have much of a choice here." he added. "I'm sure Rini, and the other  
Cosmic Scouts would agree with this."  
"I know, I think though only one person came in the first place though, claiming to be related to me."  
Serenity said. "It must have been Chelsea." she added. "All right."  
"Great." Endymion said. "Chelsea you better prepare to go back to the past." he said.  
"Ok" Chelsea said "what about the other children though."   
"I remember that the child bought us back to the future for a while to pick up the children." Serenity said,  
so you better prepare for a couple of trips." Then Chelsea got packed.  
  
Meanwhile..  
I can't take over the future again. I will go back to the past and destroy Sailor Moon and the rest of the  
blasted Sailor Scouts. That way I wouldn't have to deal with Queen Serenity and the Cosmic Scouts once I get  
here." Galaxia said mad. His ship was travelling through time. "Oh, well, once I get to the past, I don't have to deal  
with the Cosmic Scouts, so this should be a breeze.  
  
Chapter 2:  
Raye was doing a fire reading. She had this bad feeling all day, and she could finally get a chance to try it.  
The images were disturbing. She saw Crystal Tokyo in ruins and a bunch of scouts dead around it. Galaxia was  
looming above the palace laughing evilly. Then she saw the scouts in the present, they were fighting Galaxia and a  
bunch of little children were trying to help. They were all killed.  
"We are in grave danger. I need to call the other scouts right now." she added, while reaching for her  
communicator.  
  
The outer scouts were waiting for Hotaru to get out of school. It was a nice day, so they decided to wait  
outside. Suddenly the bell rang, and children started running out of the school. All except for Hotaru. A few minutes  
later she walked slowly out and looked upset.  
"What's wrong Hotaru," asked Michiru, walking over noticing the upset child.  
"I had this strange dream in school today." Hotaru said. "Crystal Tokyo was in ruins, because a old enemy  
came back here to destroy Serena. When we tried to help, we were killed as well.  
"Don't' worry about it, we'll protect Serena at all costs." Haruka said fiercely.   
"I know." Hotaru said. "I just can't shake this feeling off though."  
"We understand." Michiru said. Then her communicator beeped. During the year, Luna and Artemis were  
able to make new communicators that worked at the same frequency, as the inner scouts.   
Raye's face appeared. "Scout meeting at my temple now." she said.   
"On our way." Michiru said.   
Mina, Amy, Lita, and Serena were all walking straight to the temple after school. Soon Luna and Artimes  
joined them. "I wonder why Raye called this meeting." said Serena.  
"I don't know, she sounded upset though." said Amy.  
"Great, I was enjoying the peace this year." Mina said.  
"I wonder though, I miss fighting, and I miss Daisy." Lita said referring to her future daughter. "Maybe  
something wrong with Crystal Tokyo."  
Then Serena, Amy and Mina, also started thinking about their own daughters in the future. "I sure their  
alright." Serena said while thinking of Rini.  
"We know." Amy and Mina said together thinking of Ariel and Gloria, their future daughters.  
Suddenly they heard a scream from the park.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Chelsea was already to go to the past. She was told to meet her grandmother before she left for some  
instructions. "Grandma, I'm here." she said walking in.  
"Good." Serenity said. "Do you know where exactly you are going?"  
"Yes, I was going to the past, to fight Galaxia." Chelsea answered  
"You are going back to the 20th century. Not the time period you have already been in. This period is  
before your mother was born." Serenity said. "I was still known as Sailor Moon, and the Cosmic Scouts didn't exist  
yet. You are to stay with Serena Tsukino, and her family." she added. "When you meet the scouts, you are to give  
them this letter. They don't know you so, this will help them understand. You tell them about the enemy then take  
them back here to pick up the children. Do you understand." she then asked.  
"Yes," Chelsea said. "But why do we have to come back here to pick up the children. What about the kids  
brothers and sisters." she asked.  
"I have arranged for the nannies to take care of them." Serenity said. "They won't be left alone." she said.  
"Now you should go." she said.   
"Okay Grandma, and don't worry, I'll be careful." Chelsea said, giving her grandmother a hug. "I see you  
soon.  
  
Chapter 3: Galaxia reappears.  
Serena, Amy, Mina and Lita all ran towards the scream. They noticed a huge monster looming over a  
woman. Serena flipped her communicator. "There is a monster attacking the park, we need help now." she said. She  
got replies saying they were on their way.  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP"  
"Hold it right there, how dare you attack an innocent woman for no reason at all. I am Sailor Moon and in  
the name of the moon I will punish you.  
"We are the sailor scouts we will punish you to." the rest added in.  
"Great Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts, I should destroy you now." A voice loomed.  
"I've heard that voice somewhere before" said Sailor Moon.  
"You've have met me before Sailor Moon." the voice boomed. "It's Galaxia. I'm here again to take over  
the world."  
"Galaxia." the scouts repeated.  
"That's right. I'm back and stronger than ever." Galaxia said.  
"Well you'll never get the chance to take over the earth, while we are around" said a different voice as the  
rest of the scouts appeared around them.  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSADY  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE"  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE"  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM"  
The volley of attacks were sent at Galaxia, but they didn't hurt him one bit. "Hahahaha" do you really think  
your pathetic attacks will hurt me now." he laughed evilly.  
"Then try this on for size." said a voice. "ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE" the voice said.  
The attack surprised Galaxia and was able to hurt Galaxia a little, but made him very angry. "I'll be back."  
said Galaxia. Then he disappeared.  
Then all the scouts gathered around the new scout that looked like she was about 9 years old. "Who are  
you." asked Uranus angerly.  
"Don't worry Sailor Uranus, I won't hurt you guys." said Elysian Moon. "Sailor Moon, I have something  
for you." she said giving the letter.  
"Don't do it Sailor Moon, it could be a trap." said Uranus.  
"Come on Haruka, she is just a little child, and besides she helped us." Michiru said. "I'm sure she would  
attack us, not help us if she was the enemy."  
Sailor Moon was ignoring both Neptune and Uranus while she read the letter. "I don't believe this." she  
said. "We better have a meeting about this, and we better have Darien involved." she added. Everyone agreed and  
powered down heading towards Raye's temple.   
  
Chapter 4:Surprise for the scouts.  
Once they got there they contacted Darien. Once he arrived, Serena took him outside so he could read the  
letter in private.  
It said.  
  
Dear Serena/Darien,  
If you are reading this then that means that Chelsea has made it safely to the past. Galaxia comes from the  
future. It is about 30 years after you last visited here. We are in grave danger, and you guys will be to.  
If you are wondering who Chelsea is. She is Rini and Helios' daughter. Yes, that means she is your  
granddaughter. She is also a scout. Sailor Elysian Moon.   
All of the other Scouts' daughters have children as well. They are known as the Chibi Cosmic Scouts.  
They are still in training and it is preferred if Chelsea takes you here to pick them up, they will be a big help, with  
the battle.  
Please be back, as soon as possible as we don't have much time here.  
Thanks  
Neo-Queen Serenity  
Neo-King Endymion  
  
"You're kidding me." Darien said once he finished the letter. "This little one is my granddaughter." he  
added.  
"She does look a lot like Rini," Serena pointed out.  
"If she is Helios' daughter than where is her horn." Darien asked.  
"She might have already learned how to cloak her horn, so that nobody would be able to see it." Serena  
answered.  
"Well I guess I have to meet her and then we would have to break the news to the scouts." Darien said.  
Then they walked back in to Raye's temple.  
"Chelsea, you can remove you cloaking on your horn now" Serena said. "You're grandmother already told  
me who you are." she added.  
Chelsea removed the cloaking device on her horn. The rest of the scouts were shock. "Yes, I am part  
Elysian, before any of you say anything." she said.  
"Scouts, meet Chelsea, the daughter of Rini and Helios," Darien said while handing the note, to the scouts  
to read.  
"Setsuna-mama, what do you think about the situation?" Hotaru asked Setsuna.  
"Well as Guardian of Time, I really don't like having people travel through time, but after a discussion  
with Chelsea, it is necessary, so I think we'll have to go through Time again.  
"We should prepare to go to the future." said Serena. "We should leave first thing in the morning" she then  
added.  
"Let's go." everyone else said.   
Luna and Artemis sighed, "I guess we have no say in this." Luna said.  
  
Chapter 5: Rose  
The next day they left for the future. They didn't have any problems going through time and didn't get  
separated. When they got a glimpse of Crystal Tokyo it looked a bit different. Then they remembered that they were  
farther ahead in time then they remembered. They got a glimpse of their future selves and children trying to hold off  
the enemy with a force field around the palace.  
"Wow, this place hasn't changed much from the last time we were here," said Serena.  
"I forgot to tell you guys something." Chelsea said. "Some of you have more than one grandchild, those  
who are not scouts are in the care of the palace nannies, so you won't see them. You will only meet those who are  
scouts, so don't be surprised if the children mention any brothers or sisters. Okay" she added.  
"Sure." everyone said.  
"The first quarters are here." Chelsea said. "This is the quarters of one of my best friends." she added as  
she walked in.  
"Chelsea you're back" exclaimed a girl of the same age as Chelsea.  
"I told you I be back Rose, how are you doing?" Chelsea said.  
"Lonely, with my mother and grandmother out fighting the enemy, I have been here all alone." Rose said  
while giving Chelsea a hug.  
"Well, you won't be alone for any longer," Chelsea said. "Look who I brought."  
Rose looked towards the door. "Grandma, you're back," she said while running towards Sailor Pluto.  
"Well I guess we know who's granddaughter this is." Sailor Moon commented.  
"Let's go, and leave these two alone" Chelsea said while ushering the scouts out the door. "We still have  
more quarters to visit.  
"So you're my granddaughter am I correct." Sailor Pluto asked.  
"Yes, my name is Rose, and I am also Chibi Cosmic Pluto." Rose answered.  
"Do you know why I am here." asked Sailor Pluto.  
"I think so, the new enemy must have been attacking the past and Serenity must have sent Chelsea back to  
the 20th century, to help fight, and you guys are here to pick us up to also help fight." Rose answered.  
"How do you know all this" asked Sailor Pluto.  
"I don't know, I guess my powers developed earlier than mommy's did." Rose answered. "I been getting  
visions about all this for a while now." she added.  
"So do I need to convince you to come to the past with me." asked Sailor Pluto  
"No, I made my decision a while ago." Rose answered.  
"Well get ready, and we'll meet the rest of the scouts." said Sailor Pluto  
  
Chapter 6: Violet  
Chelsea continued leading the scouts down the hallway. By now the scouts were wondering what their  
grandchildren were like.  
"This is the quarters of my other best friend." Chelsea said while stopping at a quarter. She then walked in.   
"Chelsea, welcome back," another child of Chelsea's age came walking in from another room.  
"Violet, how are you doing" Chelsea asked.  
"Good, I have been working on my fighting skills, for a while since mommy isn't available to help train  
me." Violet answered.  
Sounds a lot like me Jupiter thought to herself.  
"Well I brought someone here to help you." Chelsea said while motioning to the door. "Sailor Jupiter, meet  
your future granddaughter Violet." she said.  
"Grandma" Violet exclaimed running over to Jupiter, and giving her a hug. "I've missed you so much.  
"I think we better leave these two alone." Chelsea said while ushering the rest of the scouts out the door.  
"So, you are Daisy's daughter, are you" asked Jupiter.  
"I am Grandma," Violet said.   
"So, I heard you've been working on your fighting skills have you" asked Jupiter.  
"Yes, I want to be as strong as you one day" Violet answered.  
"You'll will be," Jupiter replied. "So do you get into fights at school" she then asked.  
"I do, but not as much as I did before I became Chibi Cosmic Jupiter. Mommy and Daddy started cracking  
down even harder on me, so now I really don't want to get into fights." Violet answered.  
"Well, I guess Daisy is trying to keep you under control." Jupiter commented. "Violet, I am here to take  
you to the past. From what I understand, it well be farther into the past then you have visited." Jupiter added. "The  
enemy that is attacking here is also attacking my time, and we need your's and the other Chibi Cosmic Scouts help."  
she then added.  
"I'll go, it beats sitting here and doing nothing while you guys are trying to stop the enemy.  
"Well you better get ready, because we'll meet the rest of the scouts soon.  
  
Chapter 7: Marina  
Wow, I guess since Violet is like her mother, I wonder if the others are like their parents as well." Amy  
commented, thinking about her own smart daughter.  
"I don't know," commented Mina, "I hope my granddaughter is more like me than Gloria." she added  
remembering how tiring Gloria was.  
"We'll find out, because we are arriving at another quarters now," Chelsea said stopping at the door.  
A girl of about eight years old was sitting in the living room reading a book. "Chelsea, what are you doing  
here" she asked.  
"Hello, Marina." Chelsea said. "I have brought someone here to see you." she added.  
"I already know." Marina said. "Sailor Mercury, I am your granddaughter, Marina." she said introducing  
herself.  
"We'll leave these two to get acquainted." Chelsea said, ushering everyone else out the door.  
"Wow, Marina are you smart like your mother is." Mercury asked.   
"Yes, I have the same IQ as she does." Marina answered.  
"Wow, that's pretty high." said Mercury.  
"Why are you here." Marina asked.  
"The enemy that attacking here, has started attacking my time." Mercury said. "I am here to take you back  
to help us defeat the enemy."  
"I understand." said Marina. "It's getting boring here without mommy or daddy, and I can't go outside, so I  
want to do something to help the scouts." she added.  
"Well, I guess we had better pack, to get ready to go back to my time." Amy said and then she started to  
help Marina pack.  
  
Chapter 8: Taylor  
"I wonder how all our children are doing?" Sailor Moon said.  
"Their all doing fine." Chelsea said. "You seen them all outside trying to fight off the enemy." she added.  
"We know." said the rest of the scouts.  
"We are coming to another quarter now." said Chelsea.  
All the scouts were wondering who's grandchild this one was.   
Chelsea stoped at a door and walked in. A child of about 8 came in from another room. "Chelsea" she  
exclaimed.  
"Hi Taylor." Chelsea said.  
"I didn't think you be back already." Taylor said. "It's been lonely without Kokei here." she then added.  
"Who's Kokei?" asked Sailor Uranus. Then Taylor finally noticed the other scouts that came in with  
Chelsea.  
"Haurka-papa, Michiru-nana" Taylor exclaimed running towards her grandparents.  
"Kokei is Taylor's twin brother." Chelsea explained. "They are Faith's children."  
"I didn't know Faith would have twins." exclaimed Michiru.  
"It caught her by surprise, when she learned that she was going to have more than one child." Chelsea said.  
"Sailor Neptune, you should come with us, so you can meet Hope's daughter." she than said.  
"Okay." Sailor Neptune agreed, then Chelsea ushered her and the other scouts out the door leaving Sailor  
Uranus with Taylor.  
"So you are Faith's daughter, I understand." Sailor Uranus told Taylor.  
"Yes, I am also Sailor Chibi Cosmic Uranus." Taylor answered.  
"So, what is Kokei like?" asked Uranus, thinking about Taylor's twin brother.  
"He's fun, we do a lot of things together." Taylor said.  
"That's good." Uranus said then started thinking.  
"I wonder what Kokei is doing right now." Taylor said. "He had to leave with the palace nannies, for a  
reason I don't really understand." she then added.  
"Your brother was taken by the nannies, because they were told that me and the other scouts were coming  
here to pick you and the other Chibi Cosmic Scouts up to take you back to our time line." Uranus explained. "The  
enemy who is attacking here, is also attacking our time."   
"That's explains it." Taylor said. "I want to help you guys fight." she then said. "Even with Kokei, it was  
boring, and I want to get to go outside and play, rather then be cooped up in my quarters." she finished.  
"Well then you better get ready to go." Uranus said, then she helped Taylor get ready.  
  
Chapter 9: Grace  
"So Faith has twins." Michiru thought to herself. "I wonder what Hope's daughter is like." she then  
thought to herself.  
"How are Diana, Crescent, Stardust, and Moonbeam doing." asked Luna thinking about her own extended  
family.  
"Yes, how are they doing." asked Artemis as he was about to ask that question himself.  
"Their doing good." answered Chelsea. "I believe when we get to the Mars quarters there will be a surprise  
for you two." she added.  
"What kind of surprise?" asked Mars, when she heard that.   
"You'll see when we get there, but that will be the last one we'll visit." said Chelsea. "Anyway we are at  
another quarter now." she added.  
Then Chelsea walked into the quarters, where a girl of about 8 was painting a picture. This must be  
Hope's daughter Michiru thought to herself, as she noticed the resemblance.  
"Grace, I'm back." Chelsea said.  
"Welcome back." Grace said. "I see you have brought the past scouts." she then added.   
"How do you know?" Chelsea said in surprise.  
"Rose contacted me on her communicator." Grace said. Then she looked towards the door. "Michiru-  
nana." she shrieked.  
"Sailor Neptune, this is Grace, she is Hope's daughter." Chelsea said. Then she ushered the rest of the  
scouts out the door.  
"So, you are Hope's daughter are you?" Neptune asked once everybody had left.  
"Yes." Grace said.   
"Do you like to do the same things your mother does." Michiru asked.  
"Yes, I like painting, and music." Grace said.  
"I saw your mother fighting outside," Michiru said. "I wonder how she's been doing." she then added.  
"She's been doing good." Grace answered.  
"I already met Taylor, and heard about Kokei." Neptune said. "They seem like nice children." she then  
added.  
"They're okay" Grace said.   
"Do you know why I am here?" Neptune asked.  
"Not really, I assumed because of Galaxia, you might be here to help fight." Grace said.  
"Actually Galaxia has appeared in my time." Neptune explained. "Me and the other scouts have come to  
take you children back to help us fight against Galaxia." she added.  
"Well, I don't know." Grace said.  
"Aren't you tired of just sitting here and not being able to help your mother fight." Neptune asked.  
"Yes, but I was told I wasn't trained enough to help them fight." Grace answered.  
"Well if you come back, me and the other scouts can help you children train." Neptune said. "You can also  
see what the 20th century is like.  
Grace thought about it for a few minutes. "Okay, I'll go." she then said.  
"Good now get ready, and we'll go meet the scouts soon." Neptune said.  
  
Chapter 10: Celine  
The remaining scouts continued walking down the corridors of the palace. "I wonder what the rest of our  
children are like." Mina said.  
"I can't wait to meet Annika's daughter." Raye agreed.  
"I am the same with Madelyn's daughter." Hotaru added.  
Chelsea heard this with amusement. "I am wondering how Rini's doing." Sailor Moon added.  
"Mommy's doing good, same as Daddy." Chelsea answered Sailor Moon's question. "We're now at  
another quarters." she said while stopping at a quarter. They could hear music from the inside.  
"Don't tell me, who this is." Mina said, remembering how Gloria was.  
"I'm afraid you're right Venus, this is Gloria's quarters." Chelsea said. "Though Gloria's daughter isn't as  
bad as Gloria herself." Then she led them in.  
There was a girl of about 7 who was listening to the music. She noticed the people at the door, and turned  
the music off. "Chelsea." she said in surprise.  
"Hello, Celine, how are you?" Chelsea asked.  
"Not bad." Celine answered as she looked at the other people who were at the door. "Grandma," she  
shrieked while running towards Venus.  
"Venus this is Celine, she is Gloria's daughter." Chelsea explained and then ushered the other scouts out  
the door.  
"I thought you were outside fighting." Celine asked.  
How do I explain this. Venus thought to herself. "I am your grandmother's past self." Venus then said.  
"Grandma's past self," Celine said. "How far into the past are you." she then asked.  
"I am from the 20th century, why do you ask." Venus answered.  
"I met you back when mommy was still a child." Celine explained. "She still doesn't know about it though.  
"Wow, that is understandable." Venus said. "I am here because Galaxia is attacking my time." Venus then  
explained. "We need help, and from what I understand, you and the other children will be big helps."  
"Mother said I couldn't help them fight Galaxia because I wasn't trained enough." Celine said. "What if I  
am not ready." she then added.  
"I will continue with your training." Venus again explained.  
Celine started thinking about the situation. "I want to do something about this, but I don't know what." she  
then said.  
"Why don't you come back to the past with us." Venus suggested. "Then you will be doing something  
about this." she continued.  
"I don't really want to go back to the past though." Celine said.  
"Your mother said the same thing in the past." Venus told her.  
"Well, I guess going to the past is better than sitting here and doing nothing." Celine said. Then she  
thought about it for a little bit. "I'll go." she then said.  
"Good, now let's get ready." Venus answered.  
  
Chapter 11: Hannah  
Saturn and Mars were walking even farther down the corridors with Chelsea and Sailor Moon. "Now us  
being the only two left, it makes me anxious to meet my granddaughter." Saturn said.  
"I agree one hundred percent." said Mars.  
"We excited to see what the surprise is in Mars quarters for us." said Luna, speaking for herself and  
Artemis.  
"Well, we are going to find out soon seeing that you two are the only ones left." Sailor Moon added.   
"Well, we're here." Chelsea suddenly said stopping at another door.  
Mars and Saturn were still thinking about who's daughter this was, when a child of about 6 walked in from  
another room. "Chelsea, you made it back safely." the girl said.  
"Yes, Hannah, I told all of you girls that I would make it back without any problems." Chelsea responded.  
Saturn and Mars were looking very closely at the child. "So which one is she Chelsea" Saturn asked.  
Then Hannah finally noticed the other three. "Nana" she said happily while running towards Saturn.  
Mars looked disappointed, but Chelsea reminded her that her grandchild would be last, so that they were  
heading towards Annika's quarters now. Then they all left.  
"Wow," said Hannah.  
"What?" asked Saturn.  
"You still look like a child, not the one I am used to." Hannah answered.  
"Well, I am from the 20th century, so I still look like a child right now." Saturn responded.  
"Well, either way I am glad to see you nana." Hannah said.  
"I am glad to meet you." Saturn said.  
"So, why are you here." asked Hannah.  
"The enemy that your mother and the rest of the scouts are fighting right now, has appeared in my time."  
said Saturn. "We come to take you and the other children back to help us defeat the enemy" she added.  
"But all of us are still in training, how will we fight." asked Hannah.  
"Me and the other scouts will train you. Just like you do here." Saturn answered.  
"Well, I want to see mommy, again so I guess this would be the fastest way to do it." Hannah said.  
"Yes, I guess it would." Saturn said  
"Okay," Hannah said. "I'll go, it beats not being able to do anything here.  
"Good." Saturn said, then they started to pack.  
  
Chapter 12: Brooke  
"Finally we are about to meet my granddaughter." Mars said excitedly.  
"Yes, we are." Sailor Moon said.  
"Well we are going to meet your granddaughter now, Sailor Mars." Chelsea said, as she opened another  
door. The quarters were set up like a temple and a girl that looked to be about 6 was meditating in front of a fire.  
Chelsea walked over to her and whispered something into her ear. "Brooke, I'm back." she said.  
"Chelsea, you made it." Brooke said excitedly. Then she looked towards the door. "Nana." she said  
jumping into Mars's arms.  
"Mars, this is Annika's daughter, Brooke." Chelsea explained.  
Suddenly a pink head, popped out of a doorway in the quarters. "Brooke, who is it." it said.  
"Stardust." asked Luna.  
"Grandmother, Grandfather," Stardust said while running towards Luna and Artemis.  
"Man, Stardust, you grew up." said Artemis looking his granddaughter up.  
"So has Moonbeam." Stardust reminded him.  
"Why don't you take them and Sailor Moon and Chelsea into my bedroom Stardust, then they can see the  
surprise." Brooke said.  
"Okay." then she lead the rest of them into her bedroom, leaving Brooke and her grandmother to talk.  
"So, you are Annika's daughter am I right." Mars asked.  
"Yes, I am, but mommy is out fighting the enemy right now, and at last check so were you." Brooke  
answered.  
"I am your grandmother's past self." said Mars. "I am from the 20th century" she added.  
"The 20th century, that is father into the past then I have travelled." Brooke said.  
"You travelled to the past." said Mars in surprise.  
"Yes, but only for a few minutes, and I only saw you and the rest of the scouts. Mommy still doesn't know  
about it." Brooke explained.  
"Do you understand why I am here." Mars asked her granddaughter.  
"Something to do with the enemy mommy is fighting, but I don't know about what." Brooke replied.  
"The enemy has reappeared in my time." Mars explained. "We needed more help so someone told us, that  
we should come here to pick up you and the other children, so you could help us fight."  
"But me and the other children are still training, we are not ready to fight." Brooke said.  
"You guys will continue training with us." Mars explained. "That way you can still keep up with your  
training as a Sailor Scout and as a priestess." she added.  
"Okay, I'll go." she said.  
"Good, now we better get the rest out of your bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile.  
"Stardust what is the surprise," asked Luna anxiously.  
"You'll see," Stardust answered.  
She lead them into Brooke's bedroom. "Here we are" she said while walking towards her bed and laying  
down next to two small kittens. One was yellow and the other was dark blue. "Meet my and Moonbeam's children,  
Orion and Apollo."  
"Wow, we're great-grandparents" Luna exclaimed.  
"Yes, Orion will be going to Taylor, while Apollo will be going to Grace." Stardust explained.  
"They're so cute." Sailor Moon said.  
"That's what they all said." Stardust said proudly.  
"Stardust, we are going to be taking Brooke and the other children back to the past, so you won't be seeing  
any of us for a while." Chelsea explained.  
"Okay, but you guys be careful." Stardust said.  
"Excuse us, but Brooke needs to pack." Raye reminded them coming in with Brooke. "Stardust, you have  
kittens." she gasped in surprise.  
"Yes, meet Orion and Apollo," Stardust replied.  
"We had better get going." Luna said.  
"Well, I'm already." Brooke said finishing packing.  
"We better go and meet the rest of the scouts, then go back to the past. They all agreed and left towards  
where the scouts were to meet.  
  
Chapter 13: Meeting  
When they got back to the twenith century, Serena had to take Chelsea around to hypnotise some of the  
scout parents. Marina and Celine became younger sisters to Amy's mother and Mina's parents. Brooke became  
another grandchild to Raye's grandfather. Chelsea became a cousin to Serena's family. Meanwhile the Setsuna,  
Michiru, and Haruka had to take care of 4 young house guests as well as Hotaru. Lita had no problems with Violet.  
The scouts were talking about how they were handling their grandchildren.  
"Me and Marina, are working together trying to figure out strategies against Galaxia." Amy was saying.  
"Chelsea, was right, Celine isn't as bad as Gloria was when she was here." Mina continued. "She is  
actually very nice." she then added.  
"Violet hasn't got into any fights, so it is a nice change from Daisy." Lita added. "She is also a good cook."  
she then said.  
"Brooke is becoming a very good priestess," Raye said. "Luckily for us she hadn't inherited my temper."  
she then added. "But then again neither did Annika."  
"My parents commented on how much Chelsea looked like Rini" Serena said. "I thought once her mother  
left, the hypnotism would go away." she then added. "Sammy likes her though" she then added.  
"We lucky, that are the children play together in the future," Michiru said, "Then we don't have much of a  
problem taking care of them.  
"Yes, that is true." Haruka said, and Setsuna agreed with him.  
"I wonder though. How did the children get their powers." asked Setsuna.  
"What do you mean, I thought just they be ready for them." Amy asked.  
"I asked Rose last night about it." Setsuna explained. "She said that because of so many attacks that were  
going on the last three years, in the future, that each child got their powers at different times." she then added. "She  
said that all their parents got attacked, and that in the end both them and their parents got new powers."  
"Weird, I never thought of it that way." Serena said.  
"Either way, as long as they got their powers that they are fine, along with their parents." said Mina.  
"I wonder though, if there were so many attacks, the last three years in the future, I wonder why we haven't  
had any attacks here." Serena said.  
"I don't know," Raye said.  
  
Chapter 14: First Battle  
The children were walking home from school. "Gee Violet, even in this time, you get into fights." Celine  
said.  
"Well at least I'm not rude to my teachers like you." Violet snapped.  
"Hey," Celine responded and they started bickering.  
"Enough you two." Chelsea said. She had her horn cloaked so she wouldn't look different. "We don't need  
you two arguing."  
"Why should we?" yelled Daisy and Celine.  
"We are in a different time line here. Really, you guys shouldn't be fighting anyway." Marina said.  
"Fine." said Violet.  
Suddenly a scream was heard from nearby. "What was that" asked Chelsea.  
"We had better go check it out." said Marina.  
"Let's go." everyone agreed.  
The scream was coming from a nearby park. They found Galaxia looming over a little child. "Quick, we  
should transform." said Chelsea.  
"MOON ELYSIAN POWER MAKE UP"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP"  
"We should get a hold of the other scouts." Elysian Moon said, while reaching for her communicator. All  
she got was static. "It won't work." she said.  
"It looks like we are going to have to fight by ourselves then." Chibi Cosmic Venus said grumbling.  
"I guess so." Elysian Moon agreed. Then the children ran towards the enemy. "Hold it right there." Elysian  
Moon shouted.  
"Who are you." asked Galaxia.  
"How dare you hurt an innocent child. I am Sailor Elysian Moon, and in the name of Elysian and the future  
moon, I will punish you." Sailor Elysian Moon shouted.  
"We are the Sailor Scouts, we will punish you to." the rest added in.  
I don't remember ever fighting them before. Galaxia thought to himself. "Great, now the scouts are  
here." Galaxia said starcastily.  
"Yes, so what does that have to do with anything," asked Elysian Moon.  
"You'll find out." Galaxia said evilly.  
"You'll never get the chance to show us Galaxia" said Elysian Moon.  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE"  
"MERCURY ICY FIRE"  
"MARS FIREBALLS CHARGE"  
"JUPITER RAGE OF THUNDER"  
"VENUS LOVELY SWEET KISS"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE"  
"NEPTUNE STREAM OF WATER"  
"URANUS WIND HURRICANE"  
"SATURN SILENCE BLAST"  
The volley of attacks were shot are Galaxia, but were not enough to even make a dent. "Hahahaha, you  
didn't hurt me one bit." said Galaxia. She then pointed some vines at the children. Then a rose came flying down,  
and cut the vines before they could wrap around the children. "Who did that" Galaxia yelled.  
"Children should have the right to have fun after school, not be attacked by ugly monsters like you."  
Tuxedo Mask said appearing in the tree tops. "Galaxia, I suggest you give up now, because there are more scouts on  
their way." he then said,  
Grandpa Chelsea thought to herself. "Tuxedo Mask, you're here." she then said.  
"Tuxedo Mask, what are you doing here?" asked Galaxia.  
"I felt something come from the park." Tuxedo Mask explained. "Then I saw you, end of story." he  
answered.  
"Never mind." Galaxia said then shot out vines, wrapping around the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. "This will  
suck your energy, now say goodbye." he laughed evilly.  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC" Sailor Moon's attack cut through the vines, freeing the children and Tuxedo  
Mask. "How dare you attack innocent children, who all they are trying to do is get home from a long day of school.  
I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you."  
"We are the Sailor Scouts, we will punish you to." the rest of the scouts added in.  
"What even more scouts." Galaxia said angerly.  
"You know Galaxia, there will always be more." Sailor Pluto said.  
"Yeah, well you guys don't have the power to defeat me." Galaxia sneered. "You guys aren't strong  
enough."  
"That's what you think, everyone attack.  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"  
"MERCURY ICY FIRE"  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER"  
"MARS FIREBALLS CHARGE"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"  
"JUPITER RAGE OF THUNDER"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
"VENUS LOVELY SWEET KISS"  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"  
"URANUS WINDY BLAST"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE"  
"NEPTUNE STREAM OF WATER"  
"SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE"  
"SATURN SILENCE BLAST"  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE"  
The volley of attacks at Galaxia weren't enough to do much damage so "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON  
THERAPY KISS" Sailor Moon used her attack, but it was a lot weaker then before.  
"Hahaha, do you really think your pathetic attack has the same amount of strength it did in the past Sailor  
Moon." Galaxia said after reflecting Sailor Moon's attack.  
"Oh, no, now what are we going to do." asked Sailor Moon to the rest of the scouts.  
"I don't know." Mercury said, while trying to scan Galaxia for a weak spot. Suddenly Galaxia shot more  
vines out, and tied up all the scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  
"We can't do anything now." Sailor Moon cried.  
"I know that Sailor Moon is the future queen, I suggest you surrender, and I will leave the rest of you  
scouts alone." Galaxia said.  
"No, I'll never surrender to you, Galaxia," Sailor Moon said.  
"You really don't have much of a choice Sailor Moon." Galaxia said, while tightening the vines around the  
scouts.  
The children were screaming in pain, because they couldn't handle the vines. None of the scouts or Tuxedo  
Mask could do anything about it.  
Sailor Moon thought about it for a second. "Okay, I'll surrender," she said.  
"Good," Galaxia said, as he released the vines on everybody except for Sailor Moon. "Now you'll come  
with me." Galaxia said.  
The scouts were to drained of energy to fight back to help Sailor Moon. Then Galaxia disappeared, taking  
Sailor Moon with him.  
When the scouts were finally able to say something. "Oh, no Sailor Moon." Elysian Moon said when she  
realized who was missing. "What are we going to do." she then asked.  
"I don't know Chelsea, I just don't know." Mercury replied.  
"Let's get back to my temple for a meeting." Raye said.  
  
Nobody had noticed the figures who were watching the battle from behind some bushes. "We should have  
helped them," said a voice. "Maybe then Sailor Moon wouldn't be captured," she added.  
"No, we can't do anything to help them, because we are not supposed to show up right now," said another  
voice.  
"Well can we at least listen in on the meeting that was announced." asked another voice.  
"We should." agreed the first voice. Then they all left for the temple.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Sailor Moon finally woke up in Galaxia's headquarters. She found herself chained to a wall. "Where am I"  
she asked out loud.  
"I think you already know the answer to that Sailor Moon" said Galaxia.  
Sailor Moon looked at Galaxia who was standing in front of her. "Why did you capture me," she then  
asked.  
Galaxia laughed evilly. "Since I couldn't destroy you in the past or the future, I need to destroy you now."  
he explained.  
"What do you mean, the future." Sailor Moon asked.  
"I mean the future from where those new scouts come from." Galaxia said. "I know they aren't really in  
your ranks." he then added.  
"What do you mean by that." Sailor Moon asked.  
"Never mind what I mean by that." Galaxia snapped. "You'll find out soon enough." he then said and then  
walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.  
"I wonder what he meant by that." Sailor Moon thought to herself. "I guess I better get comfortable,  
because it looks like I'll be here for a while." she said after testing the chains.  
  
Chapter 15: Planning  
"We need to make a plan to rescue Sailor Moon." said Tuxedo Mask. All the scouts were at the temple for  
a meeting.  
"How, we don't even know where Galaxia has taken her." Raye said. "Have you tried to locate her on your  
computer Amy" she then asked.  
"I have tried, but nothing has come up." Amy replied.  
"Weird," said Mina. Almost everyone agreed.  
  
Meanwhile in a different room at the temple, but still within listening distance of the meeting, another one  
was typing away at a computer as well. "Any luck" said a voice.  
"No, it seems like Galaxia is blocking any chances of finding her." the other one said.  
"Do you think we should go and see them, maybe we could help locate Sailor Moon." another one said.  
"I don't think we really have much of a choice here." said the first. "We could help them as much as they  
could help us." she added.  
"Yes we should" said a different voice. "I think it's time for the scouts to know that we are here for them."  
"They will be surprised," said another voice. Then they all left to go to the room where the scouts were in.  
  
Back in the main room, the scouts were still trying to plan a way to rescue Sailor Moon. Suddenly there  
was a knock at the door. "Grandpa, I told you that you couldn't come in here." Raye answered.  
"What makes you think that it is your grandfather, nana," asked Brooke.   
"Because other than us, he is the only one who is supposed to be at the temple right now." Raye answered.  
"It is not Grandpa," a voice answered from the door.  
"I've heard that voice before." said Amy.  
The children had perked up in excitement, and surprise from hearing the voice. "You know, we have heard  
that voice to." said Chelsea. "Maybe you should answer the door, Raye" she then added.  
"Why though." Raye asked.  
"You just should." Chelsea answered. The children agreed.  
Raye agreed and went to answer the door. She didn't immediately recognize the person standing at the  
door. "Who is it Raye?" asked the scouts.  
"I don't know." Raye said.  
"Gee, mom, you don't recognize me." asked Annika entering into the room. "I know you haven't seen me  
since I was eight, but I haven't changed that much." she then added.  
"Annika, what are you doing here." Raye asked while giving her daughter a hug.  
"I am not the only one who is here." she answered then gestured to the others that were waiting at the door.  
"Mommy," said the 8 children while running towards the newest arrivals.  
"What are all you guys doing here." asked Mina while walking towards Gloria.  
"Well, after Galaxia disappeared from our time line, we went back to check on Mom and dad, as well as  
our children." started Rini. "When we were told that our children had went to the past to help you guys, so we  
decided to come back to help you guys fight Galaxia as well." she continued.  
"That is good, because none of our attacks could hurt Galaxia." Amy said. "Even Sailor Moon's attack  
couldn't hurt him." she then added.  
"Where is mom, by the way." asked Rini.  
"Rini, your mother was captured by Galaxia during the last battle." Darien said. "We don't know where  
she is right now."  
"So what we saw, was true." Rini asked.  
"What are you talking about Rini," asked Darien.  
"We had just arrived soon before the battle ended." Rini said. "Galaxia disappeared with mom, before we  
could even transform." she added.  
"I have been trying to find Sailor Moon on my computer, but I have been unable to come up with  
anything." Amy said.  
"I have tried myself to find her on my computer." Ariel said. "I had just as much luck as you." she then  
said. "Marina, have you tried anything." she then asked her daughter.  
"No, but I check now." Marina said then she pulled out her own computer.  
"If our computers won't find her, what makes you think Marina's will Ariel." asked Amy.  
"She has the most advanced of our computers, she even has a special tracking program that is an upgraded  
version of ours." Ariel explained.  
After a few minutes of Marina typing, she finally had an answer. "I don't understand the response the  
computer is giving me." she answered.  
"What do you mean, Marina." asked Ariel.  
"I don't know, I just don't understand the response." Marina answered.  
"Can I have a look," asked Amy. Then Marina handed over the computer. After scanning it, Amy had an  
answer. "It looks like Galaxia is holding Serena in a spaceship of some kind." she said. "We'll have to use Sailor  
Teleport to get in." she added.  
"Let's go then." said Rini. Everyone agreed. Then they all transformed. They got into a circle and joined  
hands.   
"SAILOR TELEPORT" the scouts said, then they all disappeared from view.  
  
Chapter 16: Rescue  
Meanwhile, Galaxia was able to move Sailor Moon into the main power room of the spaceship. "What  
exactly do you have planned for me Galaxia?" Sailor Moon asked, as she was pushed by a force, into the main  
room.  
"Your pathetic scouts are on their way to save you." Galaxia said, while directing the force to put Sailor  
Moon into a special chair that was especially designed for her. "They'll never get a chance to rescue you." she said,  
as ropes tied Sailor Moon to the chair.  
"What makes you think that." Sailor Moon said while trying the ropes.  
"You'll see soon enough." Galaxia said, as a special gag was magically tied around her mouth. "Now we  
just have to wait." Galaxia said.  
The scouts had teleportated to a hallway. They had noticed that some force was trailing into a room. They  
followed the force and found the main room. They looked around close to the door. "That's where Galaxia is  
holding mom." Cosmic Moon determined.  
"Then we should attack." said Venus, and everyone agreed. Then they all ran into the room.  
Finally the scouts are here. Sailor Moon thought to herself noticing the scouts come in.  
"Hold it right there Galaxia." said Cosmic Moon.  
"Who are you?" Galaxia asked.  
"How dare you kidnap our leader, to try to get to us. I am Sailor Cosmic Moon, and in the name of the  
moon I will punish you.  
"We are the Sailor team, we will punish you to.  
Sailor Cosmic Moon Sailor Moon thought to herself. Then she was able to get a closer look at the new  
arrivals. Rini, the other scouts' children? What are they doing here. she thought again.  
"There are more scouts." Galaxia said. "Oh, well I'll just destroy you all." he then added.  
"I suggest you give us Sailor Moon, before you get hurt Galaxia." Cosmic Moon ordered.  
"Yeah, right like you guys could hurt me last time, what makes you think you could hurt me now." Galaxia  
sneered.  
"Do you really want to find out" asked the scouts as they started to power up.  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSADY"  
"MERCURY BUBBLES STORM"  
"MERCURY ICY FIRE"  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER"  
"MARS FLAMING DRAGON"  
"MARS FIREBALLS CHARGE"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"  
"JUPITER OAK TREE FORCE"  
"JUPITER RAGE OF THUNDER"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
"VENUS HEART SHOCK"  
"VENUS LOVELY SWEET KISS"  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"  
"URANUS EARTH HURRICANE  
"URANUS WINDY BLAST"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE"  
"NEPTUNE WATER CYCLONE"  
"NEPTUNE STREAM OF WATER"  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM"  
"PLUTO TIME STREAM BLAST"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE"  
"SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE"  
"SATURN BLAST RINGS"  
"SATURN SILENCE BLAST"  
The volley of attack were sent at Galaxia, "Hahaha you guys still can't hurt me much." he said.   
"Then try this." Cosmic Moon said while pulling out her sceptre. "ETERNAL ELYSIAN MOON  
PRINCESS HEALING KISS"  
That attack was able to get through Galaxia, but it still wasn't enough. "So you were able to hurt me just a  
little bit, but it is still not enough." Galaxia laughed evilly.  
No, what can I do to help them Sailor Moon thought to herself. But how she then thought, while  
struggling against the ropes.  
"Great, none of our attacks will work." Cosmic Moon said. "There has to be another way." she added.  
"There probably is, but we have to figure that out." said Mina.  
Suddenly there was a glow of light. It caused everyone to have to look away. The Imperium Silver Crystal  
from Sailor Moon's broach was glowing. What is going on Sailor Moon thought to herself.   
Everyone saw where the light was coming from. Crescent Moons appeared on Rini's and Chelsea's  
foreheads. "This is getting really weird" said Rini. Then Chelsea's horn also started to glow.  
The ropes holding Sailor Moon distingrated. "Galaxia you are going down." she said as she stood up. She  
put her hands next to her broach, and it opened up revealing the Silver crystal.  
"Sailor Moon, don't use the crystal." Uranus screamed.  
"It won't be as bad if I helped her." Cosmic Moon said while revealing her own Silver Crystal.  
"We need to help them." said Venus. The scout joined hands with their daughters. "Come on you guys, we  
need your help as well," she said gesturing to the children. All the children joined their parents and grandparents  
with the exception of Elysian Moon who went over to where her mother was standing. Her horn began to glow, and  
gave more power to her mother's crystal. Meanwhile the rest of the sailors used the Sailor Planet Attack to help  
Sailor Moon and Cosmic Moon fight off Galaxia.  
Galaxia countered with her own attack, but it was easily reflected and the attack, Then the combined  
powers, went straight for her. "No, I can't be defeated" he screamed, but the attack was to much for him. Then he  
Distingrated. Then Sailor Moon, Cosmic Moon, and Elysian Moon collapsed.  
Each group of scouts ran towards their respective leader. Elysian Moon woke up first. "Is it over" she  
asked.   
"Yes, you and the other children did great." Venus answered. "It was a long battle though. She then said.  
Then Cosmic Moon woke up. "Mommy" Chelsea said noticing she was awake.  
"Rini, how are you feeling." Cosmic Venus asked.  
"Okay, tired though." Cosmic Moon replied, then she looked over at Sailor Moon. "Mother," she shrieked  
noticing that Sailor Moon hadn't woke up yet.  
Sailor Moon finally woke up. "Good, Galaxia is finally gone." she said looking around. "I am just glad all  
of this is over." she added.  
"Yes, everyone did great." Venus said. "Now I think we should all go home." and everyone agreed and  
teleportated back to the temple. Darien and the cats were waiting for them.  
"I am glad that you're okay, Serena." Darien said while throwing his arms around his girlfriend.  
"I am just glad to be home." Serena said.  
  
  
Chapter 17: The Goodbye.  
The next day it was time for the Cosmic Scouts and their children to go home. All the scouts gathered  
around looking at their next two generations.  
"Well, Ariel, I am glad to see that you grew up to be a fine woman," Amy said while looking over her  
daughter.  
"I know mom," said Ariel.  
"Now, you don't spend all of your time studying Marina, you're still a little girl, and you should have fun."  
Amy told Marina.  
"Don't worry grandma, I won't study all the time." Marina said.  
"I'll miss you guys, but I am glad to get a glimpse farther into my future." Amy said then she gave her  
daughter and granddaughter a hug. "I'll see you guys later." she then said.  
"For us, that will be a few minutes grandma," Marina said. Then they left to the middle of the gathering.  
"Annika, I didn't think we would see each other again until you were born, but I guess now looking at you  
as a full grown woman and a daughter to boast." Raye said.  
"I know mom, but I am glad to see your past self again." Annika said.  
"Brooke, you behave for your mother alright." Raye asked her granddaughter.  
"Don't worry Grandma, I always do." Brooke said. Then she gave her grandmother a hug.  
"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure she behaves." Annika said while also giving her mother a hug. Then  
they joined the group in the middle.  
"Well Daisy, I am glad we got to see each other again." Lita started.  
"I know mom, I forgot what the twenith century was like" Daisy said. "Not be here for a long time."  
"Now Violet, don't get into fights." Lita encouraged her granddaughter.  
"Don't worry grandma, I won't." Violet replied. Then she gave her grandmother a hug.  
"I hope I will be able to travel back here to see you again mom. Daisy said giving her mother a hug.  
"I'll miss you Daisy and Violet." she said while waving to them as they left to go to the middle.  
"Gloria, I am glad to see that you've grown into a mature young woman." Mina told her daughter.  
"Well to let you know, I still play tricks once in a while, but not all the time." Gloria laughed, "but it is  
only to make people laugh." she added.  
"Well as long as they don't hurt people, that is okay." Mina said.  
"Grandma, do you think I'll see your past self again." Celine asked.  
"I'm sure you will one day." Mina said.  
"That's fine, but we'll see her future self in a few minutes, anyway Celine." Gloria said.  
"I know, goodbye grandma." Celine said, giving her mother a hug.  
"I'll miss you mom." Gloria said, giving her mother a hug, then they went to join the group forming in the  
middle.  
Setsuna was looking her daughter and granddaughter down. Knowing that one is helping her guard the  
Gates of Time and the other who would be guarding them as well in many years. "Well it was good to see you again  
Maggie, and it was nice to meet you to Rose." said.  
"Yes, it was very nice to meet you grandma." Rose said.  
"I am glad I got to see you again mom." Maggie added.  
"Hey, don't spend all your time with me in the future, Maggie, spend time with Rose as well." Setsuna  
said. "I know your happy being able to see me, but your daughter needs you as well." she added.  
"Don't worry mom, I will spend time with her." Maggie answered. "Besides my husband brings her by a  
lot to." she added.  
"I understand." Setsuna said. "I'll miss you" she then added giving her daughter a hug.  
"I am glad to meet your past self Grandma." Rose said while giving her grandmother a hug.  
"I was glad to meet you to Rose." Setsuna replied. "Goodbye," she than said while watching them go off to  
the group.  
Haruka and Michiru were standing with their family. "We are glad we got to meet you Taylor and Grace."  
Michiru said.  
"Yes we are" said Haruka. "It was also nice to see you two again Hope and Faith" she added.  
"It was nice to see you again Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama." Faith said.  
"Yes it was." Hope agreed.   
"It was nice to meet you." Grace said, and Taylor nodded in agreement.  
The family had a group hug. Then Haruka and Michiru waved as their children and grandchildren went to  
join the group.  
"Well I guess this is time to say goodbye." Hotaru told Madelyn and Hannah.  
"I know, but it was nice to see you again mom." Madelyn agreed.  
"It was nice meeting you while you're still a child grandma" Hannah also agreed.  
"In a few minutes you'll see me again." Hotaru said, "but for me it'll be many years." she added.  
"We know mom." Madelyn said giving her mother a hug.  
"Yes, and I'll miss you grandma." Hannah said while also giving her mother a hug, then they went towards  
where a group was gathering.  
"Well it was nice seeing you again Rini." Darien said while still looking at his daughter. "You and Helios  
have a beautiful daughter." he then added.  
"I know dad, I am glad I got to come back one more time." Rini said.  
"I am glad to meet both of you." Chelsea said.  
"We are glad to meet you to Chelsea." Darien said.  
Serena was to chocked up to say anything. "I am also glad to see you again Rini, and see my granddaughter  
as well." she said.  
"Don't worry grandma, your future self will be seeing me in the future." Chelsea said.  
"I know Chelsea, but for me it will be a long time." Serena explained.  
"Don't worry about it Chelsea, you'll probably see her again." Rini said. Now I guess it's time we had  
better go home." she then added.  
"Well we are just glad to see you again, and also see another generation." Darien said while giving his  
daughter and granddaughter a hug.  
"Yes, now we know that you scouts have a good future to look into" said Serena. "I'll miss you Rini and  
Chelsea." she then said while giving them a hug as well.  
"We'll miss you to." Rini said. "Goodbye." she then added. Then they walked towards the group of scouts leaving  
for the future.  
"So are we already to leave" asked Maggie.  
"Yes." everyone said. Then Maggie and Rose pulled out Time Keys and the group disappeared.  
"I am glad that we were able to see even farther into the future, and get to see our daughters as adults, and meet our  
grandchildren." Serena said.  
"I think we'll see them again." said Setsuna. "Before they are born." she added.  
"You never know." said Serena, and everyone laughed.   
  
The grandparents were waiting anxiously for their families to appear back from the past. Then they all appeared.  
The children ran towards their grandparents.  
"We are all glad that you guys are home, and the future is safe once again." said Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"We were glad to meet your past selves." said Chelsea while giving her grandmother a hug.  
"We were surprised when we found out who you guys were but, in the end everything turned out alright so  
we were glad.  
Everyone was glad the future was safe again, and they could go back to their normal lives. 


End file.
